The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A network may provide for redundant communication to ensure that transmissions are not lost or delayed, e.g., in the event of failure of a portion of the network. Where active redundancy is provided, e.g., where data is sent simultaneously over two or more backbones of a network, switch-over delays can be eliminated in the event of failure of one of the backbones. Redundancy may be used to safeguard communication in environments such as large ships, where networks may control various critical, tactical onboard systems and devices. In such networks, it can be particularly desirable to provide for rapid communication without data bottlenecks or fail-over delays.